


Say You Love Me

by Slytheringirle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Motorcycle Crash, There really is nothing else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirle/pseuds/Slytheringirle
Summary: ‘ I can’t believe you’ve lived here your whole life and still haven’t been to the Eiffel tower!’ He’d said, ‘ Don’t worry though, we’re not getting off the motorcycle today.’.Grantaire convinces Enjolras to go on a late night ride, promising him of a professional Paris tour - the fates have a diffrent plan.





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad, all mistakes are mine. Though how stupid do I have to be to manage a mistake in four hundered words?

* * *

‘’GRANTAIRE!’’ Shouted Enjolras over the howling wind. ‘SLOW DOWN!” He was holding onto Grantaire’s waist, hoping against hope that they won’t fall off the motorcycle, tumbling down to their deaths.

 They’ve been driving around the city for over two hours now. Grantaire has said that Enjolras need to take a break and enjoy life a bit, so he had taken him on _professional_ tour around Paris.

‘ _I can’t believe you’ve lived here your whole life and still haven’t been to the Eiffel tower!’_ He’d said, ‘ _Don’t worry though, we’re not getting off the motorcycle today.’_ They’d ‘toured’ half the city when Grantaire had sped up half an hour ago and was yet slow down.

 “Please!’’ Begged Enjolras, heart thundering away in his chest. If they didn’t slow down this instant-

 “Listen to you beginning!” Grantaire grinned over the wind.

 He tightened his hold on the other man and buried his face against his back, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please, ‘taire.” He murmured, fear evident in his voice.

 Something in Grantaire’s posture softened. “I will,” he said, “but take my helmet first and put it on, will you? It’s bugging me.”

 Enjolras did, with one arm wrapped around the brunet’s waist, too afraid to let go.

 “Now say you love me.”

 He was truly scared now. “I love you,” he whispered, voice tight. “Please slow down.” He saw a water drop splash on the helmet’s windshield. Grantaire murmured something in audible in return, but from what Enjolras could see of his lips, they they shaped an _I love you too_ , before swiveling the motorcycle and driving into a concrete wall.

 -

  ** _A Couple Drive Into A Concrete Wall After Break Failure_ ** read the headlines the next morning.  _On the sixth of June, at two a.m, a motorcycle accident was discovered on Avenue Victor Hugo. One of the two young men was found alive-_

 Below a picture portraying the accident was inserted. It featured a motorcycle stranded in the middle of an empty road with a with a black-curled man lying face down a few meters away from it, a blood pool surrounding the dark curls. On the other side of the road a slim blond with a helmet on was lying on his back.

 The figure reading the newspaper crumpled it before throwing it will all its might on the pavement. He caught the attention of a few passerbys, but they didn’t think much of him,  of the tears rolling down his cheek, or of the cry of pure anguish he let out; he was just another person in the crowd.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Don’t forget the kudos and comments!  
> .  
> I’d apologise, but I really am not sorry, even though I still cry myslef to sleep over it. And any suggestions of how to forget a certain thought? I’ve just been going through some hard time latley.  
> .  
> And Avenue Victor Hugo is an actual street in Paris.  
> .  
> And maybe checkout my tumblr? @enjoltaire-is-canon  
> .  
> The Kudos, people!


End file.
